1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spectrometer.
2. Related Art
A technique has been known which measures an image displayed on an image display device or an image on a printout and calculates spectral data for a desired position of the image.
For example, an image display device has been known which captures the image of a measurement target using a multiband camera, acquires a multiband image including band images corresponding to a plurality of bands, calculates spectral data for a position selected by the user using the band images of the multiband image, and displays the spectral data (JP-A-2005-114531).
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2005-114531, when a plurality of band images, that is, spectral images corresponding to a plurality of wavelengths, are acquired, there is a concern that the position of the multiband camera will deviate from the object to be captured (measurement target). That is, when the spectral images are acquired at a plurality of wavelengths, it takes time for measurement. For the measurement period of time, positional deviation is likely to occur in the multiband camera due to, for example, hand shaking. As such, when positional deviation occurs in the multiband camera, measurement target light emitted from different positions of the measurement target is received at one pixel position and positional deviation occurs between the pixels in each spectral image, which makes it difficult to acquire spectral data for the measurement target with high accuracy.